Sola
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: WIll solace has always lived in his older brothers shadow, but in truth he wants nothing more than t be under that shadow. Apollo/will/michel plus the. Tradition of my OC Dante who will have multiple stories for him! Pure smut


**Solace**

My name is will solace, and I'm a disgusting teenage, hormone crazed, bisexual, medic son of Apollo, and I forgot to mention I'm in love with m since I was seven and first came here he always took care of me, I was afraid of thunderstorms and whenever there was one he would always welcome me into his bed and hold me while I jumped and cried. Then Percy Jackson came, he was the best guy I ever knew but still my love for my brother never wavered. The Titan war came and Michel disappeared, and then a year later Dante comes back, he was Luke's best friend, he was my role model, and when he was suddenly back from the dead I was so happy,he was the reincarnated spirit of adonis, no matter how much good he did with his life he never gt to die and go back to his parents hades and Persephone. His return, was the first good thing that happened to me in over a year, as I saw him walk up half blood hill towards me the stoles and Clair I saw he had something curled up in his arms, a wool blanket around its shoulders, Thalia came up from behind us and ran towards him, he caught her in one arm and held a guy in the other, tally I'm home.. She was crying and I looked at the guy, golden blonde hair cerulean blue eyes and a sharp chin... Michel! I ran up and eventually it was a group hug, Dante carried Michel back to my cabin and laid him down, Dante you found him... Hugged him, and your back and Luke's gone... I know... I'm gong to g back with Travis and Connor they said they have someone for me, take care of him okay, hes had it rough, healed his body but his receded into his mind. He left and I st next to my brother, Mitch, Mitch please as something... He stared blankly at the bunk above him, michel Rodin yew! Tears were flying from my eyes, I shook him and curled up net to him, please come back... Please... And it flooded back to me, something he told me a long time ago when my first girlfriend dumped me, a memory is something that happened but didn't completely un happen, yo won't know the value f it until it is a memory, love isn't like that love is something that happens and can't un-happen it stays with you forever... -until it comes back to you. Michel's arms closed around me, Mitch! Hi will... He hugged me to his chest and I tried t hold us as close as possible together, where did you go... I don't know... Stop rhyming... I'm trying... Shut up... Mitch I love you, never leave me again or i will kill you have Dante bring you back and kill you again... I won't... He tilted my chin up so he could see me, I love you to baby brother. He kissed me and m heart did backflips as his lips brushed against mine, he fell asleep and I clutched him for dear life, and then I felt a firm calloused hand on my shoulder, Dante... Come with me okay, he needs rest. He took m hand and led me from my brother, he led me out of the cabin and into the woods, Dante... Will don't worry, I'm not one to judge, but yu need to know the full story, after I died here, I used adonis' power t come back a year later, I fond Luke on mount tam, he had already changed I hoped I'd be able to break the hold but. Just became a prisoner, I had to kill myself. This time I came back a week ago, I went t the underworld to visit m parents and Luke in Elysium. I found Mitch drowning in cocytus... The lake of ice... He was alive, barely, I dove in and pulled him out, time moves slower in that hell water, he hasn't aged more than a week since you last saw him, he should be 19 still. Dante... I squeezed his hand reassuringly, you and Luke... Yeah me and Luke. All that time, you did everything for him, he died a hero. Yeah I know, Luke had a bit of magic in his journal it recorded everything. You said you wouldnt judge me, how! I'm n love with my brother! You don't choose who you love, I know first hand. He looked up at the sky wistfully, I'll be leaving soon, I have to set some things straight, you'll tae care of him. Dante don't leave us... I'll come back, besides I'm at least going to wait to see my little owl, he let good my hand but. Wished he hadn't, it'll be okay. How do you do it? What? Keep coming back, you keep coming back even though you know you'll get hurt... BecAuse as long as people need me I'll be there, it's what you do for the people you love. He turned back to look at me, he kissed mean the cheek, go get your big brother some food, im going to check someplace out. I went back to Michel we were he only two Apollo kids without mortal parents, he was still fast asleep, I ran to the pavilion and made him some soup before coming back, Mitch... He woke up hi will...hey Dante says you need t eat so I made tomato soup, I blew on it and raised a spoonful to his lips, he took it and let me feed him, he finished half the bowl, Mitch...will I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was gone for so long... I could hold back anymore, we hadn't even talked about that kiss and now my lips felt cold without hope of another, I sat n his legs and leaned in, will... He kissed me, his tongue slid against my bottom lip and I let him in, he explored it until here were both blue in the face, Mitch... He fell asleep again, mitch, my mitch... I tucked te covers closer around him and walked into the woods, I just fet like walking, everything seemed brighter, and then there was a flash of light... Dad? Will youve been a bad boy. Dad!? Now you have to be punished. He grabbed the waist of my jeans and yanked my lips onto his, mmm-dad!- I pushed him back two handedly my lips still burning, what are you doing! He pushed us over on the ground so he was n top of me, he pressed his new into m crotch his tongue ran along my lips and my neck and my ear, my hands clawed int his back he pulled away, now let's go take care f your big brother. He snapped his fingers and we were back int he apollo cabing, Will was awake and walked over to me, he saw dad and grabbed my wrist, dad, I'm in love with will, I dint care how wrong it is because we're brothers or because we're both guys but I want you to accept it. He leaned down and kissed me, and then dad hugged us both, I am so proud, and Michel he got his already, your turn. He kissed him and I felt two different hands wander m ass, before I knew it, I was sandwiched between my father and brother, my dad was kissing me while, michel tore my shirt off, I pulled my dads off and I felt his gloriously muscled chest, it was a twelve pack, each muscle couplet rock hard, i felt my brothers hands circle my waist as he bit my ear, I turned around and pulled Michel's shirt over his head, dad laid on the bed while me and michel made out, he undid my belt, and bit my neck, you boys are so cute I might have to start by myself, my pants hit the floor and Mitch got on his knees. He massaged my thighs, and I gel apollos hand on my ass, suddenly the boxer briefs were burning with a lukewarm gold fire, leaving me com,eth naked with m brother eyeing my dick and my dads fingers straying towards my hole... At the same time my brother took my cock Into his mouth my dad slid a wet finger into me,

I shook helplessly as my lovers had fun, Mitch stop or im going to- I came In my brothers mouth and he lapped at it gratefully, I collapsed back onto my dad as Mitch cleaned my softening dick, want a taste? He kissed our dad and then me and I felt my cock twitch and get half hard again, my dad was grinning up st us, two good boys. He slid another finger n me and i moaned, dad... Mm I thnk your prepped enough, michael I'll give you the honors my dad pulled a bottle of lube out of thin air and I got on my knees, mitch came behind me and kissed me over my shoulder, will tell me if I'm hurting you or you want to stop okay? I will. He slid into me as I kissed down dads chest moaning, dad sat up and I took his waiting cock in my mouth, my brother maimed my g spot I was driven hard down my dads impossibly long cock they kissed above me and. Felt my dad cum down my throat, agh... It spilled up the corners of my mouth but then mitch hoisted me u by my thighs, my dad kissed me with my mouth full f us cum and slowly slid in next t Mitch, I came on my dads abs and my chest again, I rested my head back Against Mitch's shoulder crying out as I was stretched, Mitch kissed my neck over and over, will- Mitch came snide me and my dad did again, we collapsed in a big pile, before I rolled of my dad and rested my head n Mitch's chest while my we both rested on dads arms, dad what if someone walks in... I out a barrier on the doors and windows. I fell asleep cuddling my family.

Apollo-

Get up you piece of shit. Huh? I said get up and do not wake them if you value your immortality. I opened my eyes to the the burning crimson irises that I knew belonged to Dante, slipped out from under my sons and he threw my jeans at me, get your ass out there. I didn't bother with a shorter underwear, I followed him outside at which point he closed the door and punched me in the gut, you fucking asshole how could you do that to your kids! What do you mean, you sanctioned the incest. Not that and not the fact it was homosexual, I mean the fact they are discovering themselves and have been together All of an hour! Fuck that hurt... Why? Why what Dante. Why would you do that? You seem calm. Answer the question. I was alone okay! i don't like being the god I was who would sleep with people and run off, I wanted something real! Yeah I know everyone wants that! How do you think I feel, I can't die! No matter how many times I save the world or try to destroy it I will never get to be with the person i Love. I looked at him, his eyes shone with sadness and intelligence he didn't deserve to have to have. You promise me when those two wake up you'll be there. I promise. Okay, now if your a good sun god maybe I won't beat the shit out of you. I'll be good I promise. You know i don't believe you. What? I have some memory of my past lives, mainly yhe nes before luke. You and I. Can you blame me you were my longest lasting boyfriend.I forgive you for voting t make me the consort. It means a lot, Hermes and I especially blamed ourselves for your death... We reached my cabin again and as I opened the door to walk in. Watched as he made his way down half blood hill he saw a flash f blond at the base of half blood hill and ran to envelope annabeth the daughter of Athena in a hug, I smiled happy he had some kind of happiness and closed the door. My boys were still asleep where I had left them, I laid down running my hands through golden hair, maybe I should just wipe they're memory.. And then te sets of arms wrapped around me and pinned me, who said you were allowed to do that. We're nit be night stands like our moms were. And suddenly I had two myths on mine, two tongues demanding entrance, mmm yu bys are too much like me for my own good... Will got in front of me, he ur two fingers on my lips, suck. I gladly took them and lapped hungrily while my older son was licking the back f my neck, will took his fingers back and just as I was expecting him t put them in my entrance, he started slowly fingering himself and moaning, he slowly impaired himself n my godly wood, and then he was sucking someone else's fingers, my older sons to be precise and I fet them slip in me and scissor, mmm dad your so tight... Agh- I havent been with boys as hot as you since- we don't need t know. michael slipped into me and I screamed, taken from both ends I was in heaven, yes I'm allowed to say that. My younger son was biting my nipples and recieving no attention, what would any good father do for a son with a nine inch cock up his ass, I pulled a flesh jack out of thins air and began massaging his prick with it, my son came in my ass and I came in my other sons, who was pounding into the sexton for dear life.

Michael-

The next day me and will walked out of the cabin, come on Paul! Groggily the new "camper" followed us, s were coming out? Yeah, if anyone takes it badly Dante would murder them, and then there's always our brand new camper with a gold Maserati. At that my dad licked my neck, I turned to him, he had changed to look our age and would it really be that hard to ur off parental relationship with sibling relationships? I took his and wills hands and walked towards e pavilion.

Viola-


End file.
